vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know What You Did Last Summer/Transcript
Montage types an email to Bonnie; she reads it aloud in voiceover while a montage of each character's summer activities plays out, starting with Elena and Damon giggling in bed. :Elena: voiceover Hey Bonnie, How is the summer almost over, and yet I feel like I got nothing done? Sounds like you're having fun traveling with your mom. I still don't know how I'm supposed to do this whole college thing without you. And Caroline agrees; she spent the whole summer designing the color palette for our dorm room, while Tyler's been away helping some wolf pack in Tennessee. to Caroline packing with her mom. :Caroline: the phone Don't worry, I already sent them your application, Tyler. All you have to do is register for classes and show up! to Matt and Rebekah drinking wine in bed with another girl; Rebekah starts kissing her while Matt watches and smiles. :Elena: voiceover Matt and Rebekah have been sending postcards. I think they're in Amsterdam now...or was it Prague? I can't keep track, and honestly, I'm not sure I really want to know. Anyway, I can't wait to see you. When do you get back? Love, Elena. to Jeremy sitting on a park bench, texting on a cell phone. Bonnie stands behind him. :Jeremy: "Dear Elena..." :Bonnie: Wait, don't start with "dear". :Jeremy: It's bad enough you're dead – now you're a control freak? :Bonnie: I'm just saying, people don't say "dear" anymore. :Jeremy: All right, fine. How about, "Hey Elena, what's up?" :Bonnie: Thank you. sits on the bench, apparently alone; Bonnie isn't visible anymore. Bonnie's voice narrates the message Jeremy sends to Elena on her behalf. Cut to Elena and Damon making out on the couch at the Salvatore boarding house. :Bonnie: voiceover Hey Elena, what's up? You guys have no idea how much I miss you. I've been emailing with Jeremy...he says it's been surreal to be alive. walks in the front door, and Elena jumps off Damon while Jeremy averts his eyes. :Elena: Hey, um, sorry, I - I thought you left. makes a shooing gesture to Jeremy. :Jeremy: I did...five hours ago. :Elena: All right, well, there's pizza in the fri- leaves the room and Elena turns back to Damon, laughing off the awkwardness. Cut to Katherine walking on a street at night, alone, looking paranoid, jumpy, and rather the worse for wear. :Bonnie: voiceover If Katherine ingesting the only cure on this earth and having to live as a human isn't justice, I don't know what is. to Elena in Damon's bathtub, reading the message from Bonnie, while Damon towels dry. :Bonnie: voiceover I miss you guys. I'm glad you're having a great summer. P.S. Have you heard from Stefan? ponders this last question. :Damon: You okay? :Elena: Yeah, I've just got this weird feeling like something bad's about to happen. :Damon: Well, it is. You're leaving tomorrow. You're trading all this for communal showers and a meal plan. :Elena: Can't you just be a normal boyfriend and support me as I attempt to have a normal college experience? :Damon: I'd rather ply you with champagne and spend the night convincing you to stay. giggles as Damon leans in to kiss her. He pauses before he gets up and leaves the room. Elena's smile fades before she sighs and pulls up the contact list on her phone. Her thumb hovers over "Stefan", but after a few seconds she puts her phone aside and submerges herself in bath water. The camera pans over to a similar view of Stefan, trapped in the safe underwater, as he regains consciousness and begins struggling again. Salvatore Boarding House daytime. Jeremy and Elena are sitting in the living room rehearsing his cover story. :Jeremy: There were issues at home. Ever since I lost my parents, my aunt, I've been acting out...drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention, so I lit my house on fire and faked my own death. :Elena: Really stress the drug thing. And I'd definitely say that the fire was an accident, because there's crazy, and then there's...well, me. :Jeremy: Or I could just not go back, considering my school already had a memorial for me. car horn honks outside the house as Damon carries a suitcase into the foyer. :Damon: Caroline just pulled up. :Elena: I-I can't leave. I should stay and at least wait until Jeremy settles in to school– :Damon: You're leaving. You're going to college. You're gonna drink cheap beer and you're gonna protest things you don't care about. And I'' am gonna take care of your little brother. Trust me, Jeremy you have nothing to worry about. :'Elena: Okay, well at least Whitmore is only a few hours away, so if there's anything you need, Jer, just call me– :Jeremy: Hey, I'll see you on laundry day. hugs her and Elena smiles, says "bye" and walks over to Damon. :Elena: So, how do you think this whole long-distance thing is gonna work? :Damon: Well, I personally plan on forgetting about you the second you walk out the door. gives him a look, then takes his face in her hands and kisses him. Jeremy gives a slight eye-roll; Elena steps back, hands hanging around Damon's neck. :Elena: I love you. :Damon: I love you. looks back to wave at Jeremy. Damon opens the front door. :Damon: All right. Off you go. walks out, but as Damon is closing the door, Elena peeks back in to kiss him one last time, then leaves. Damon's smile lingers, then he looks at Jeremy and it drops. :Damon: Yeah, no, we're not doing this. Go to school. Whitmore College campus is crawling with students and parents moving in while Caroline and Elena make their own way to their dorm. :Caroline: You're dreaming about Stefan? :Elena: They're not dreams, it's more of a...feeling. Maybe you should call him. :Caroline: So he can hear how happy you are with Damon? Absolutely not. He'll call you when he's ready. :Elena: So I should just live with this nagging pit in my stomach? :Caroline: Okay, Elena, that pit is called guilt. You feel terrible because you broke Stefan's heart, and that nagging feeling is your brain waking up to tell you that you've made a horrible, yet completely reversible mistake. :Elena: Nice try. Besides, Stefan and I left things in a good place. :Caroline: It doesn't mean he hasn't been thinking about you shacking up with his brother all summer long. ducks into the conversation. :Sheriff Forbes: Hello – mom ears, still here. makes an 'oops' face at Caroline, and they laugh. :Elena: We're in college, Caroline. :Caroline: We actually made it. We're here! smile together as Bonnie, unseen, smiles with them. :Bonnie: We're all here together. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room and Caroline unpack their stuff in their new dorm. :Elena: You brought a panini press? :Caroline: Small appliances, by the fridge. carries a box into the room. :Sheriff Forbes: Okay, that's the last one. All right, give me a goodbye hug before I change my mind and drag you home with me. hugs her mother. :Sheriff Forbes: tearful You can call as much as you want, you know? :Caroline: Mom, we'll be fine. laughs and steps back. :Sheriff Forbes: Elena Come here. hug. :Sheriff Forbes: This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know? He would be really proud to see you here. :Elena: smiling Thank you. lingers for a long moment while they all look at each other, and the girls laugh. :Caroline: Okay, go! Before I change my mind and make you stay. :Sheriff Forbes: I'm going, I'm going! I love you. Bye, girls. leaves and closes the door behind her. The girls turn to each other excitedly. :Elena: So? Roomie, I think we should drink to something. :Caroline: Well, I couldn't agree more...roomie. opens her suitcase and pulls out two blood bags; she tosses one to Elena. :Elena: To us, and college, and being functional vampires. :Caroline: To the next chapter in our lives. "clink" their bags in a mock toast when there's a knock at the door. With vampire speed, they stash their blood bags and turn to face whoever the visitor is. The door opens and an unfamiliar girl walks in, carrying a load of stuff. :Megan: Hey. :Caroline: Uh, who are you? :Megan: Oh, I'm Megan. Your roommate. and Caroline look at each other, shocked and confused. Mystic Falls High School sits in an empty classroom with Bonnie, reading his phone. :Jeremy: Caroline says, "Get your ass to Whitmore, Bonnie. We need you." :Bonnie: Tell her I'm...at the Grand Canyon. :Jeremy: You realize you're just postponing the inevitable, right? What happens when your dad finds out you've been dead all summer? :Bonnie: How many postcards have I sent him? How many times has he called? I've done enough, he's clearly not missing me. :Jeremy: What about Elena? :Bonnie: I just saw her at college. She seemed genuinely happy. I am not taking that away from her. We're lucky, Jer. How many people die and still get to talk to their best friends? :Jeremy: How many best friends can't feel each other? both look at Bonnie's hand on Jeremy's arm. The school bell rings. :Jeremy: I should get going. The freak who faked his own death can't also be late for math. leaves Bonnie, who looks troubled. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room opens her tablet while Elena talks to Damon on the phone. The shots alternate between the dorm room and the Salvatore boarding house. :Damon: What? Wait a minute, how'd that happen? :Elena: There must've been a mix-up at the housing office. :Damon: Compulsion – it's the unwanted roommate repellent. :Elena: That's exactly what Caroline said. :Damon: Right, so then just compel her ass out the door. :Elena: Damon, what's the point in going to college if we're just going to recreate what happens in Mystic Falls? :Damon: Look at you, giving it the old college try. :Elena: Did Jeremy get to school okay? :Damon: Yup. Showered, groomed, even cut the crusts off of his PB&J myself. :Elena: So, what you're saying is that me being here, you being there...this could actually work? walks into the parlor to find Katherine, bedraggled and human, standing there. :Damon: Exactly. Listen, I got to, uh...go. hangs up. :Katherine: It's been a long summer, Damon. :Damon: Katherine. Mystic Falls Town Square is working at the end-of-summer celebration when Rebekah approaches. :Rebekah: Five-star restaurants in Paris to tapping kegs in a park. Tragic. look at each other for moment. Cut to Matt and Rebekah making out, Matt enthusiastically backing Rebekah up to a tree. :Matt: I thought we said no strings? :Rebekah: Who said there were strings? kiss. :Matt: Weren't you leaving town? :Rebekah: I thought I'd give you one last chance to come with me. kiss. :Matt: I have to work. I'm back in the real world now, I need a paycheck. :Rebekah: Great, maybe you could replace those earrings that that street-rat Nadia stole in Prague. :Matt: Those earrings don't bring you back to life. How am I gonna explain to Jeremy she stole his Gilbert ring? :Rebekah: Tell him you had a threesome. He'll understand. kiss Don't call. kiss Don't write. And whatever you do – kiss – don't you dare miss me. kiss then part and smile at each other. As Matt walks off, Silas appearing as Stefan walks through the crowd and approaches Liz, who is sitting alone at a table. :Sheriff Forbes: Hey, look who's back. :Silas: Look who's, ah, eating her feelings. :Sheriff Forbes: Yeah...I just dropped the girls off at Whitmore. :Silas: Ah. :Sheriff Forbes: Join me as I drown my sorrow in comfort food. sits at the table, takes Liz's Styrofoam cup and pulls the lid off. He takes out a knife, pulls her wrist over and cuts it, draining the blood over the cup. :Sheriff Forbes: alarmed What are you doing? :Silas: I'm outing myself as Not-Stefan, obviously. Don't be afraid, don't move. words seem to have an effect similar to compulsion. :Sheriff Forbes: What's happening? :Silas: We've met before, actually. When I was appearing as your daughter, and I bashed your head in? Does that ring any bells? :Sheriff Forbes: Silas. :Silas: Indeed. I am a two-thousand year old immortal that Caroline and her friends thought they got rid of. :Sheriff Forbes: Are you...appearing to me as Stefan? :Silas: Well...yes and no. This is my true form and Stefan is my doppelgänger. You're confused. I know that because I can read your thoughts. It's understandable, I mean, I've been a little cryptic lately. :Sheriff Forbes: What's with the knife? Most vampires go straight for the neck. :Silas: Ugh, please, Liz. I came first. Vampires are nothing more than a disgusting perversion of me. I'm unkillable, I'm immortal and I'm psychic, and to function I need human blood, but don't ever call me a vampire. look at each other and he smiles, then removes Liz's wrist from over the cup. :Silas: Cheers. drinks from the cup, then looks at Liz, scans her thoughts, and begins to clean up the wound on her arm. :Silas: Unfortunately, I can see that you can't help me find what I'm looking for. So, all you need to remember, Liz, is that Stefan stopped by to say 'hello'. puts the lid back on the cup as his words take effect on Liz. :Sheriff Forbes: Call your friends, Stefan. Let 'em know you're okay? :Silas: Will do, Sheriff. Whitmore College walks and talks with Elena and Caroline on the campus. :Megan: So, your current boyfriend, Damian– :Elena: Damon. :Megan: –is your ex's brother. :Elena: Stefan. :Megan: You and Stefan are friends, but three months ago he left without saying goodbye? :Elena: Do you think that I should call him? and Caroline respond in unison. :Megan: No way. :Caroline: Absolutely not! :Megan: Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline? :Caroline: I do. His name's Tyler. He had to miss move-in day, but he'll be here for the first day of classes. :Elena: Assuming he registers. And picks a dorm. And buys books. :Caroline: Speaking of minding one's own business, let's talk roommate ground rules. Privacy is very important to me. :Megan: Same here. :Caroline: I have low blood sugar. My diet's finicky, so keep your paws off my stuff. :Megan: We'll split up the shelves. :Caroline: And if I suddenly get up to leave or disappear for a while, don't follow me or look for me. :Megan: Okay...sounds good. :Elena: Great, then we agree on everything. student approaches them with a flyer. :Jesse: Excuse me, ladies. Party at Whitmore House tonight. one says anything while Caroline looks at the flyer he handed her. :Elena: We'll be there. :Jesse: at Caroline I hope so. smiling giddily, wraps an arm around Caroline's shoulders while they watch him walk away. :Elena: I love college. Mystic Falls High School walks down the hallway, pulls out his phone and sees Elena is calling him. He ignores the call just as another student violently shoves against him. :Student: Look who rose from the dead. student slaps Jeremy's phone out of his hand. Jeremy holds back his anger and bends down to retrieve his phone when the student kicks it across the hall. Another student shoves his shoulder. :Other student: Nice phone. Does it ever ring? loses it and shoves the second student against the lockers. He fights them both, displaying obvious skill, and slams one of them down onto the floor. A crowd of students has gathered, and they watch, murmuring in shock. Jeremy grabs his things and leaves, everyone's eyes on him. Salvatore Boarding House downs a shot of bourbon; Damon watches her pour another glass. :Katherine: You're gonna have to cut me off soon. My tolerance is a joke now. It's just so...glorious. :Damon: You're miserable. :Katherine: Please. I'm Katherine Pierce – I'm a survivor. :Damon: You're a liar. Your hair's messed up, your nails are chipped. You're a sad and miserable human being and you want me to turn you. So, here. bites open his wrist and offers it to her. :Damon: Go ahead, drink up. I'll kill you, you'll bite the mailman, you'll be a vampire again. Go ahead, come on. :Katherine: I can't, okay? No one's ever taken the cure before. If I die, there's a good chance I may never wake up. :Damon: And that would be tragic. :Katherine: And deep down, in that mushy-gushy Elena-loving heart, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die. :Damon: What are you doing here, Katherine? house phone starts ringing. Damon moves to get it but Katherine beats him to it and answers it. :Katherine: Salvatore residence. Hello, Principal Weber, this is Elena. Oh, dear. We'll find him. hangs up and turns to Damon. :Katherine: So Jeremy's been expelled. Elena will be cool with that, right? :Damon: When I get back here, you're gone. :Katherine: Wait, Damon. There's someone chasing me. :Damon: Then run. Run far away. :Katherine: Damon, you don't understand. I have enemies everywhere. What happens when word gets out that I'm a human? I can't protect myself! I'm weak and I'm slow – do you have any idea what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon! Please, just...help me. plea for help sounds grudging but desperate, and Damon seems torn. Quarry locked in the safe underwater, Stefan regains consciousness and bangs furiously against it. Soon, however, he loses consciousness again, and begins to have a hallucination. He imagines he is standing at a window, bright light streaming inside, when Damon approaches him from behind, handing him a glass of bourbon. :Damon: Wish I could say it gets better. :Stefan: The answer's 'no,' Damon. :Damon: Why? So you can keep dying and coming back to life? You've felt nothing but sheer agony for three months. You hallucinate conversations with me to have something to do. Just turn off that pesky humanity switch. shakes his head. :Stefan: Won't take the pain away. :Damon: Yeah, but it'll turn off your misery. Your fear, your hopelessness. :Stefan: And then what, huh? Let's just say that you actually notice that I'm gone, let's say I get out of this. What good is it if I'm a monster again? How is that better than any of this? is silent. Real-Stefan lies dead in the water. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room puts on earrings while watching herself in the mirror, seeming lost in thought until Caroline loudly shuts a drawer and Elena snaps out of it. The shower can be heard running in the background. :Caroline: Did you notice how Megan's juicer takes up all the small appliance space? She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen. :Elena: What happened to privacy? :Caroline: Maybe if she didn't take such long showers, I wouldn't have time to go through her stuff. How are you okay with a third roommate? :Elena: Because we're trying to be functional, and being functional means we need friends. :Caroline: We also need personal space. I mean, what if we suddenly get a craving, and I want to eat her? Or our blood bags go bad because we can't store them in the mini-fridge? Ugh, and what the hell is protein water? pulls out the bottle in question, and Elena shrugs. :Caroline: You know what, maybe if I drink it all, she'll wanna move out. opens the bottle and takes a sip. :Elena: Caroline, no– Caroline coughs up the water as it sizzles in her mouth, collapsing to the floor. :Caroline: Vervain. door to the bathroom opens and Megan appears, wrapped in a towel. :Megan: What's going on? Are you okay? straightens up as Megan walks over with a clean towel to give her. :Elena: Yeah, she's, uh, she's fine. :Megan: What happened? :Caroline: haltingly Water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm okay, really. I shouldn't have touched your stuff, I'm really sorry. :Megan: It's fine. It just sounded like someone was dying out here. Well, I'm glad you're okay! returns to the bathroom, shutting the door. :Caroline: She knows who we are – she drinks vervain water! :Elena: That doesn't mean she knows about us. :Caroline: Seriously? We share a bathroom with this girl! What if she's a hunter, and she stakes us when we're in the shower? Or she steals our daylight rings while we're asleep and then we burst into flames when the sun comes up?! :Elena: Don't you think that, if she was a hunter, we'd be dead by now? :Caroline: I think we should lock her up. You know, let the vervain get out of her system, and then we compel her to forget about us. :Elena: Caroline, I'm not kidnapping our roommate! The best way to convince her that we're normal, is to act normal. And do normal, human, freshman-y stuff. :Caroline: Such as? grin spreads across Elena's face and she moves her shoulders like she's dancing. Whitmore House party is well underway when Jesse, the flyer guy, approaches Caroline and Elena. :Jesse: Hey, I remember you. :Elena: Hey. Flyer Guy. :Jesse: Jesse, technically, but 'Flyer Guy' works, too. :Elena: I'm Elena, this is Caroline. :Jesse: Nice to meet you. :Caroline: Hi. smiles and turns away without another word. Elena looks at Jesse apologetically and follows Caroline. :Elena: You can't be nice to the guy? :Caroline: I'm with Tyler. :Elena: Are you? Because he hasn't called. :Caroline: From the mountains of Appalachia? :Elena: I'm just saying, I don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he's coming, when he hasn't really shown much interest. :Caroline: Did you tell Damon you were having dreams about Stefan? doesn't respond. :Caroline: See? No relationship is perfect. stop suddenly at the entrance to the house, unable to go any further. :Caroline: What the hell? :Elena: Someone must own this place. We have to be invited in. :Megan: Hey! I was wondering if you guys were gonna make it. and Caroline stand awkwardly in the doorway when Jesse catches up with them. :Jesse: You guys going in, or...? :Elena: Go ahead. walks around them into the house. :Megan: Why are you guys just standing there? :Elena: We were just...Caroline? :Caroline: Waiting for someone. :Elena: She's late. :Caroline: So. :Megan: Right. Well, I'm gonna go hang. goes back into the house, and Elena and Caroline drop their too-bright smiles. :Caroline: Like I said, she knows. Mystic Grill approaches Jeremy, who is sitting at a table in the restaurant. :Damon: One day. One day where you don't screw it up. :Jeremy: Leave me alone, Damon. :Damon: You're lucky you didn't put one of those idiots in ICU. :Jeremy: Says the guy who once killed me. :Damon: Yes – in the privacy of your own home! Away from prying eyes, unlike you who went all hunter in the middle of a hallway. You got expelled, genius. :Jeremy: Does that mean I don't have to go back to school? :Damon: I compelled Principal Weber into a very genereous three-day suspension. Elena does not need to know about this. Finish eating, meet me outside. gets up from the table and turns to see Silas approaching him. :Silas: Hello, Damon. :Damon: Stefan. Welcome home. :Silas: Thanks. go in for a hug, Silas pumping a hand on Damon's back with brotherly gusto. Standing back, Silas smiles, and Damon half-smiles awkwardly back. Whitmore House and Caroline hover on the edge of the party outside while Elena leaves a voicemail. :Elena: Hey, Megan, it's Elena. Just calling to let you know why we left, so call me when you get this. Bye. :Caroline: Okay, it's settled. When she leaves, we grab her. :Elena: Or we could just let her know you weren't feeling well. :Caroline: Elena, she saw us stuck at the threshold, we might as well have flashed her our fangs. :Elena: There's no way that out of the thousands of freshmen, we were randomly paired with someone who knows about vampires. :Caroline: Maybe it wasn't random. phone rings. :Elena: Megan's calling. Hey, Megan. :Megan: voiceover Elena! You have to help me! He's chasing me! at the panic in Megan's voice, Elena puts the phone on speaker as Caroline leans closer. :Elena: Megan, who's chasing you? :Megan: Help me! Oh, my god! look up at the upper storey of the house, but don't see anything unusual. :Elena: We can't come inside – the line's too long. If you come out – where are you? :Megan: Elena, please help me! takes the phone as Megan starts screaming over the phone. :Caroline: Megan, can you hear me? Get outside and we can help you. something falls to the ground beside them, and they whirl around toward it. :Elena: Oh, my god! Megan. Elena crouches down beside her. Her neck is ripped open. :Caroline: Who did this to her? :Elena: This was a vampire. Mystic Grill and Silas sit at the bar as Damon pours drinks. :Damon: Look, I get why you haven't called me back all summer. I wouldn't call me back either. :Silas: You mean because you stole my girlfriend? I'm over it. Cheers. reads Damon's thoughts while they each sip their drinks. :Silas: Katherine's living at Château Salvatore. :Damon: How do you know that? :Silas: Because I can read your mind! pause I'm kidding, buddy. Katherine called me first. Remember? It's always been me first. :Damon: Right. walks up to them at the bar. Silas places a hand on Jeremy's arm. :Silas: Hey, Jeremy. Looking good, man. :Jeremy: Hey, Stefan. Glad you're back. :Silas: Yeah...yeah. Damon All right, I'll, uh, see you at home. :Damon: Great. leaves. :Jeremy: Something's wrong. When he touched me, I felt a chill where my tattoo was. :Damon: What are you talking about? :Jeremy: Right before I died, Silas grabbed me and I felt the same thing. :Damon: Silas is gone. Bonnie turned him into a big piece of rock, remember? appears next to Jeremy, unseen by Damon. :Bonnie: I died. Jeremy, I bound the magic that took down Silas. When I died, the spell must've broken. He's free. :Jeremy: Damon That was Silas. :Damon: That's impossible. :Jeremy: I'm a hunter. Our whole reason for existing is to kill him. I know what I'm feeling, Damon. That - that was Silas. :Damon: I just watched him walk through a crowd of people that saw Stefan. There's no way he could fool that many people at once. I mean, he's psychic, but no one's that psychic. :Jeremy: What did he want? thinks, then looks at Jeremy. Salvatore Boarding House sits in Damon's bathtub, shaving her legs with an old-fashioned straight razor, when there's a knock and Silas walks in. :Silas: Why are you in my brother's bathtub? :Katherine: Why aren't you? sits beside the bath. :Silas: I will say that's a tempting offer. :Katherine: Mmm, he flirts. I like Elena-less Stefan. :Silas: You know, human looks better on you than I would've guessed, Katherine. :Katherine: I think you just accidentally gave me a compliment. :Silas: No, I mean it. You, sitting here all weak and vulnerable. It works. brushes a hand against her cheek and her smile fades. Suddenly Silas attacks her, grabbing her by the throat. :Silas: Time for a field trip. grabs the razor blade and swipes it across Silas' cheek. He loses his grip on her and she runs out of the bathroom, wrapping herself in a robe. She hurries down the staircase while Silas follows slowly. On the main floor Katherine runs into Damon, who hands her off to Jeremy. :Damon: Get her out of here. Don't tell me where you're going. leave. Damon turns to Silas. :Damon: God, you're slow. Guess vamp-speed came with the upgrade. :Silas: Get out of my way and give me Katherine. :Damon: First, drop the Stefan look. gives a small laugh. :Damon: What? Whitmore House surround Megan's body and cover it up while Elena and Caroline observe from a short distance away. :Elena: What is happening? Our roommate is dead, there was a vampire at the party... :Caroline: We don't know what she knew or who she told. We should get out of here. :Elena: realizing Caroline, I left that message in her voicemail! :Caroline: Don't worry, I took her phone. :Elena: What? policewoman approaches them. :Officer Freeman: Hey, girls? I'm Dianne Freeman, I'm head of Campus Security. Are you okay? :Elena: I mean, I think so. :Officer Freeman: I understand Megan was your roommate. I'm so sorry you had to find her like this. :Caroline: Do they know what happened? :Officer Freeman: We found a note. Apparently she was struggling with severe depression. :Elena: Wait, what do you mean you found a note? :Officer Freeman: Your roommate took her own life. :Caroline: You think this was a suicide? :Officer Freeman: We're convinced it was a suicide, but we can't seem to find her cell phone. Have you seen it? :Caroline: No. :Officer Freeman: Okay. If it turns up, let us know? nod, and the officer walks away. :Elena: What is going on? Salvatore Boarding House :Damon: If I have to hear the word 'doppelgänger' one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it. :Silas: You say you don't believe me, and yet your mind is spinning at the possibility. :Damon: A: Get out of my head. B: I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin. :Silas: Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, Nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a "shadow-self". :Damon: Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now, what do you want with Katherine? :Silas: I could tell you, but wouldn't it be so much more fun if it were a surprise? :Damon: You're not getting her. :Silas: Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call, so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy? :Damon: Where's Stefan? :Silas: He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is. Jeremy's Car drives Katherine to an unknown destination. :Katherine: Where are we going? ignores her. :Katherine: Are you deaf? I said where are we going? phone rings and he answers it. The shots alternate between Jeremy and Katherine in the car and Damon at the Salvatore mansion. :Jeremy: Hey. :Damon: How far'd you get? :Jeremy: You said not to tell you. :Damon: You pick now to listen to me? :Jeremy: We just passed Old Miller Road. :Damon: Good. Turn around, bring her back. :Katherine: What? No! hang up and Jeremy makes a U-turn. :Katherine: What are you doing? Jeremy, stop! You can't take me back there, Jeremy. Damon wouldn't just hand me over. Silas clearly got in his head. :Jeremy: Shut up, Katherine! looks around wildly, desperate. She jabs her hand at Jeremy's seatbelt buckle. :Jeremy: Hey, what the hell! tires squeal as Jeremy starts to lose control of the car. Katherine grabs the wheel and drives them head on into a utility pole. Salvatore Boarding House is texting fast on his phone while Silas watches him closely. :Silas: Ooh, your thoughts are churning. It's like a spool of pink taffy. It's very messy, but very fun to watch. :Damon: Anyone ever tell you that's creepy? :Silas: You're worried. Jeremy's not answering the phone. He should be back by now. You think something's very wrong. Mystic Falls Town Square end-of-summer celebration continues into the night. Matt's still working the keg. He holds up a plastic cup of beer for the mayor. :Matt: Here you go, Mayor. This one's on the house. :Rudy: Thank you, Matt. :Matt: So, ah, when's Bonnie coming back? :Rudy: You know, I'm not sure, but if you talk to her, tell her I said hi. :Matt: Yeah. :Rudy: Thanks for the beer. :Matt: You're welcome. watches the Mayor walk away and catches sight of Nadia, the girl from Prague. She gives him an inviting look before walking away. :Matt: No way. follows her across the street into an alleyway. :Matt: Nadia? :Nadia: You remember me. :Matt: Yeah, I remember you. You got Rebekah and me drunk and robbed us. :Nadia: But it was fun until then, no? :Matt: How did you know how to find me? :Nadia: Let's skip the 'how' and get to the 'why'. holds out her hand, the Gilbert ring sitting in her palm. :Nadia: This wasn't mine to take. :Matt: You traveled four thousand miles to give me back a ring? :Nadia: Hey, if you don't want it... :Matt: No, I want it. takes Matt's hand and slides the ring onto his finger. :Nadia: It looks better on you, anyway. a man appears behind Matt and grabs his head. :Gregor: Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza. eyes turn black. He blinks and they return to normal, then he collapses. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room listens to Elena's voicemail on Megan's phone. :Caroline: Delete. hits the necessary button. She and Elena arrive at the door to their room, which is ajar. Elena cautiously pushes the door open. :Elena: Someone's been in here. :Caroline: Megan's tablet's gone. :Elena: Along with her so-called suicide note. Can I see the phone for a second? hands it over and Elena looks through the photos in it. :Caroline: It just doesn't make any sense. First, the roommate we're not supposed to have might know about vampires, and then happens to be killed by a vampire, and now the school's covering it up? Seriously, who is this girl? :Elena: Whatever's going on, it's not just about our roommate. It's about me. holds up the phone to show Caroline a photo. :Elena: That's Megan – with my dad. Street stumbles outside of the wrecked car while Jeremy lies immobile on the ground several yards away. :Jeremy: Hey...please... her face scratched up, glares at Jeremy, who struggles to breathe and reaches a hand out toward her. She turns and hobbles away. Some time later, Jeremy lies unconscious while Bonnie speaks to him. :Bonnie: Jeremy, hold on. Hey, I know you can hear me. Jeremy. turns at the sound of a car pulling up behind her. It's Damon's car. He vamp-speeds over to Jeremy. :Damon: Jeremy! Gah! bites into his wrist and shoves it over Jeremy's mouth, feeding him his blood. :Damon: Open your eyes, Jer. You do not get to die on me, you hear me? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you little punk! Wake up, or I'll kill you myself! a beat, Jeremy moves and wakes up. :Jeremy: struggling Katherine – is gone. sighs in relief and hugs Jeremy's head close to him. :Damon: I don't care. Elena And Caroline's Dorm Room is in bed listening to a voicemail from Tyler. :Tyler: voiceover Hey, Caroline. I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping...they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way it's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, Care...but this is important. message ends and Caroline hangs up. Elena is lying in her bed awake and hears Caroline start to cry. :Elena: You okay? :Caroline: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. turns in bed to face Caroline. :Elena: I'm sorry, Caroline. turns toward Elena. :Caroline: I'm really glad that you're here. :Elena: I'm really glad you're here, too. each turn back to go back to sleep, though Elena looks pensive. Quarry continues to struggle underwater, with more hallucinations. In his hallucination, he's back in front of the window with sunlight streaming in and Damon standing behind him. :Damon: You're thinking about it. Flip the switch, brother. Put yourself out of this misery. Please. :Stefan: Did you forget how long it took me to come back last time? Everything I lost in the process? :Damon: You don't deserve this, Stefan. You did the right thing – you walked away. You let us be happy, and this is what you get in return? How is that fair? Hey. turns Stefan round to face him, and he looks into Stefan's eyes. :Damon: Just turn it off. Turn it off. closes his eyes; in real life, he's stopped thrashing in the water. Suddenly, Elena appears to him in the hallucination. :Elena: Wait. Stay with me, Stefan. puts a hand to his cheek. :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Elena: I know this is torture, but stay with me. Your humanity is the one thing that makes you who you are. Don't let go. Please, Stefan. For me. nods in the hallucination, and lies still in the water. Street is on the phone near the wrecked car while Jeremy listens. The shots alternate between Damon on the street and Elena in her dorm room. :Damon: Hey, sorry it took so long to call you back. Car trouble. :Elena: What happened? :Damon: Oh, some idiot broke the window. Based on your voicemail, sounds like your day sucked worse than mine. You all right? You wanna come home? :Elena: I can't. And especially if my dad's connected to this somehow...I need to know why. :Damon: Yeah, it's probably for the best. It'll give me more bonding time with your brother. :Elena: I love you, Damon. :Damon: Goodnight. hangs up and turns around toward Jeremy. :Jeremy: You didn't tell her Silas was here. :Damon: Nor did I tell her Stefan's missing, Katherine's in town, and you got expelled. :Jeremy: So you lied. :Damon: No, I withheld a bit of the truth, so that Elena wouldn't drop everything and come running home to help. I'll figure all this out. Mystic Falls Town Square Hopkins addresses the town from the stage. Bonnie stands among them, invisible. :Rudy: I hope everyone enjoyed the party? crowd cheers. :Rudy: It is – it is truly great to have an end-of-summer tradition. My daughter has her own end-of-summer tradition of over-indulging in the cotton candy. laughter Now she's off traveling the world and sending her old man postcards from all her great adventures. Family is one of our core values in Mystic Falls. It's what this block party celebrates. Family as community – Stefan? walks onto the stage, interrupting. :Silas: Do you mind if I say a few words? :Rudy: Maybe when we're done here. :Silas: I'll take it from here, Mayor. uses his mind control on the mayor, who steps back. :Bonnie: Oh, my god. :Silas: the audience You're probably wondering how I did that. Well, it's pretty basic mind control. But, until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time. But this summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood, and I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day. And I started to wonder: what are the limits to my powers? How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square? Everyone stop talking. square falls silent. :Silas: Well, that worked. Now let's try this: No one make a sound, or move a muscle. square is utterly still. Silas walks over to the mayor onstage, pulls out his knife and slits his throat. Bonnie screams in agony, unheard by anyone. She runs to the stage and crouches over her father, sobbing as she watches him die. :Silas: the audience Well, now that I have your attention, I need a favor. I need you to find someone. You all know Elena Gilbert. Well, the girl I'm looking for looks exactly like her. Promo Transcripts For References to the Quotes, please refer back to the Episode Page See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five